black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gumina Glassred
Gumina Glassred was an aristocrat of the Beelzenian Empire residing in Asmodean and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Lilian's cousin and a childhood friend of Cherubim and his brother, Gumina grew opposed to her betrothal to Sateriasis. Scorning Cherubim to avoid his brother murdering him, Gumina was later enchanted and abducted by the Duke, becoming the sixth member of his harem. History Early Life Born in EC 115 as the daughter of the Glassred Family, Gumina was raised by her father, Marquis Claster Glassred, learning how to paint and play the violin. She met and became close friends with her cousin, Lilian Achenbach, and her betrothed, Sateriasis Venomania. On October 16, EC 123, Gumina and Lilian snuck out of their home and met up with Sateriasis in a forest near Lasaland during the night. After meeting his deformed brother, the four often played together as friends, the boys often sneaking out of the mansion to play with Gumina and Lilian in Lasaland's Workshop Street; there, Lilian often watched an old painter there paint portraits around the district. Gumina teased Sateriasis for watching the Gine Workshop make dolls, while Lilian was noticing that his brother was always watching the blacksmiths. The four continued to remain close when the deformed boy was finally released from house arrest as a servant and given the name "Cherubim." Knowing about his romantic feelings for her and Lilian's romantic feeling for him, Gumina agreed to not speak about her marriage to Sateriasis in front of him. During this time, she learned that the old painter gave Cherubim a portrait for himself. Around EC 133, Carol Shields was hired as both Gumina and Lilian's bodyguard and the three grew close. Around late EC 135, Gumina began to resent her betrothal to Sateriasis as being only her parent's decision, attempting to break off their engagement. She later overheard her fiancé and one of his subordinates planning to assassinate Cherubim at a party in December of that year. Learning that Sateriasis believed she had fallen for his deformed brother, Gumina worried for her friend. One day, while Sateriasis was watching, Gumina cruelly scorned Cherubim when he approached her, demanding he never see her again with his "ugly" face, hoping it would throw off Sateriasis' suspicions. However, she never knew that Lilian was also watching. Personality and Traits Gumina was an elegant but independent woman, wishing to live her own life. Well-bred and raised in an aristocratic family, she conducted herself as someone befitting her status, acting with grace and sophistication. Because of her upbringing, she could be stubborn or quarrelsome and didn't get along with those of different backgrounds, such as the lower classed Mikulia and Lolan. Despite this, Gumina connected with the lower class Lukana, and seemingly repaired her poor relations with Mikulia after her marriage to Gilbert Calgaround. Gumina acted somewhat rebellious since childhood, sneaking out at night with Lilian to play with their friends, Sateriasis and Cherubim. Growing up to become strong-willed and individualistic, she yearned to live her own life and, as a result, began to resent her marriage with Sateriasis for having been arranged. Following the Venomania Event, Gumina took charge of her family and social status, setting a new precedent as Elphegort's first female Prime Minister. This stubbornness was another cause of her quarrelsome nature. Despite this, as a young woman she was kind and amiable with her friends and had acted meek around her poorly-tempered father. Since she was a child, Gumina enjoyed more artistic activities like painting or playing the violin, and loved wearing white western dresses befitting the aristocratic style of the time. In contrast, she hated the rain and always played the violin during a storm to drown out the sound of rainfall. She also demonstrated a deep religious faith following her freedom from Venomania's harem, often making pilgrimages the Tree of Held once she fled to Elphegort. Following the end of the Venomania Event, Gumina is shown to have been affected by a sort of PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), a mental disorder where symptoms involve depression, insomnia, nightmares, flashbacks, etc. due to a traumatic event. Every time she remembers a flashback from Lilian's death, she immediately starts crying due to the amount of pain that her death has caused Gumina, to the point that it took several days before her realization of such death and the tears wouldn't stop coming afterwards. Skills and Abilities Aside from being well educated and attractive as befitting her noble status, Gumina was accomplished in artistic fields during her upbringing, excelling as a painter and violinist in adulthood. As a result of her creative nature, the girl also showed a degree of craftiness at a young age, able to sneak out at night, only with Lilian and undetected, in order to play with Sateriasis and Cherubim. Because of her birthright, Gumina also had many resources at her disposal, including her loyal servant Carol Shields, who acted as hers and Lilian's bodyguard (during the time that they lived in the same house). Gumina was also well-versed in politics and excelled in the field following her flight to Elphegort, able to earn the position as prime minister in the kingdom despite the social stigma she faced for her gender and past as one of Venomania's harem members. She also impressed her constituents during her time as minister, setting a precedent for women in positions of power that would continue for centuries. In addition to this, Gumina was also able to inspire deep loyalty in her servant, such that Venimania's orders prioritized lower than Gumina's even under the brainwashing. However, whenever she thinks of Lilian and the fact that she isn't there anymore, she turns into a state of depression, which makes these tasks practically impossible. Relationships Lilian Achenbach: Gumina's childhood friend and cousin. The two were extremely close, and were practically inseparable. However, this changed when Gumina's betrothed was killed and she fell in love with "Sateriasis" and joined his harem. Lilian than had a deep-seated inferiority complex that is specifically directed towards Gumina. Despite Lilian's love and hatred for Gumina, the latter loved Lilian until the end, and went into a state of depression after her death, to the point that she stated it took a couple of days until she realized it and the tears wouldn't stop coming. Gumina created a glorious grave for Lilian, and regarded her, despite the latter's numerous serial killings, as a "kind, but lonely and misunderstood girl." Sateriasis Venomania: Gumina's childhood friend and cousin. Gumina cultivated a friendship with Sateriasis in childhood, although she did not love him enough to wish to marry him, and her regard for him ended after his planned assassination of Cherubim. When enchanted by the power of Lust, she fell in love with "Sateriasis" and joined his harem, but after he was killed she came to her senses and fled, realizing who he really was. Cherubim Venomania: Gumina's childhood friend. Gumina cultivated a friendship with Cherubim in her childhood and came to care deeply for him, only cursing him publicly when the latter was to be assassinated by the jealous Sateriasis. Under the power of Lust she joined his harem, although believing him to be his brother; seeing his face return to normal, Gumina understood what she had lost and, although she left like the others, mourned for her friend. Realizing that Lilian had loved him before his change, Gumina continued painting Cherubim's true face. Lukana Octo: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina got along with Lukana to an extent during their time enchanted by the duke, confiding her hatred of rain to her while the duke was away. After being freed, she continued to trust Lukana, choosing to confide in her the troubles that had occurred between her, Lilain, Cherubim, and Sateriasis. Mikulia Greeonio: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina and Mikulia had a difficult relationship while both were enchanted by the duke, due to their differing backgrounds and Mikulia's jealousy of Gumina. Despite this, later on in life, Gumina seemingly repaired her relationship with Mikulia to the point of being willing to paint her portrait. Lolan Eve: A fellow member of Venomania's harem. Gumina and Lolan had a difficult relationship while both were enchanted by the duke. Carol Shields: A servant of both Gumina Lilian. Gumina had a close relationship with Carol as master and servant, the latter usually accompanying the former (and Lilian) and caring for them when the Marquis was away. Carol was very loyal to Gumina, to the point of prioritizing her will over Venomania's even under the duke's spell. Trivia * Despite being his childhood "crush", it is unknown if Venomania gave Gumina an emerald necklace to indicate she was one of his "favorites". * Gumina's surname is a kenning for a "red glass." Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Original Sin Story Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Evil Food Eater Conchita Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Glassred Family Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Asmodean Category:Beelzenia Category:Elphegort Category:LunariaAsmr